A White Christmas
by Kashew
Summary: It's a Christmas party at Tomoyo's house, and while there is no snow yet... a relationship is bound to flutter deeper then it already was~!


A White Christmas Written by: Kasumi  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" A girl happily cried, running to a boy who was frozen in an attempt to knock on Daidouji Tomoyo's house for a Christmas party that was organized. "Aren't you excited? It's Christmas tomorrow!"  
  
Syaoran blushed bright red turning around so the auburn haired girl wouldn't see him blushing because of her. "H-hai Sakura... I am excited..."  
  
"I can't believe it's actually Christmas now! Yatta~!" Sakura grinned energetically and stepped up next to him, knocking on Tomoyo's large door  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and nodded quickly the red still spotted on his face. Suddenly, the big door opened, revealing a long lavender haired, violet eyed girl standing in the doorway. "Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Come in!" She welcomed in the two kids into the big entrance hall, leading them to a room where lots of laughter was heard. They walked in and Sakura looked around in amazement while Syaoran just stood there with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, did you do all this?" she asked in wonder as she saw everything from the Christmas tree which touched the ceiling, the real looking snowflakes decorating the walls and the rest of the decorations looking wonderful all organized wonderfully together.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and winked leaving Sakura confused. "Hoe?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san helped me..." Tomoyo said nodding towards Hiiragizawa Eriol who was currently sitting with his girlfriend Mizuki Kaho. Akizuki Nakuru, Eriol's moon guardian was secretly trying to stuff a sugar cookie in her bag where it was shuddering; most likely Nakuru was trying to get Spinel Sun 'Suppi-chan' (Eriol's sun guardian) to eat it.  
  
"Eriol-kun came to the party too!" Sakura exclaimed happily pulling Syaoran's and Tomoyo's arm towards where Eriol was sitting. "Konbanwa Eriol-kun! I'm glad you came too!"  
  
Eriol smiled and turned to where Sakura was standing. "Konbanwa... I'm glad as well Sakura-san. Your tomodachi Daidouji-san phoned me up last week telling me about it. Naturally I agreed and brought Kaho, Nakuru and Spinel with me."  
  
Sakura grinned widely while Syaoran looked like he was really jealous and about to kill Eriol. Eriol just smiled his 'I-know-what-you-are-thinking' smile "What's the matter Li-kun?"  
  
"N-nothing Hiiragizawa!" he exclaimed, turning bright red as he sped to the other side of the room, towards where Yamazaki was most likely telling another lie.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked confused as she saw Syaoran run off. Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled while Kaho noticed Tomoyo and Sakura standing there. Sakura saw Kaho looking at her and smiled. "Kaho-sensei!"  
  
"Konbanwa, Sakura-san, Daidouji-san." Kaho greeted Sakura and Tomoyo. "Arigatou for inviting us to your party Daidouji-san..."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem Mizuki-sensei," Tomoyo smiled. "I thought that Sakura-chan would want to see you again... as well as Chiharu-chan, Naoko- chan, Rika-chan and Yamazaki-kun! It was really no problem at all!"  
  
"Well... arigatou anyway Daidouji-san." Kaho thanked while Nakuru was still trying to stuff the sugar cookie in the bag.  
  
"Ano... Nakuru-san?" Sakura questioned, staring at the scene. "May I ask what your doing?"  
  
Nakuru turned around, just noticing Sakura and Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" She left the bag forgotten on the table as she bounded towards the too girls, wrapping them up in a big hug. "How ARE you?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped as Nakuru hugged them tight. Sakura sweatdropped and tried to get Nakuru to stop hugging them so hard "Ano... Nakuru-san? Do you think you could let us down? We c-can't breathe..."  
  
Kaho gasped and tried to get Sakura and Tomoyo out of Nakuru's grasp. "Nakuru! You have to be careful! You don't want to choke them!" Nakuru let go at once causing Sakura and Tomoyo dropped to the ground.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo rubbed where Nakuru was hugging them while Nakuru sweatdropped. "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan! I wasn't thinking!"  
  
Tomoyo was the first to recover as she stood up, dusting off her dress. "It's okay Nakuru-san... just please don't hug us so hard."  
  
Sakura quickly agreed with her tomodachi and stood up as well. "Ano... I'm going to go see where Syaoran-kun went, okay?" Sakura stared down at the ground, drawing little circles with her feet, faintly blushing.  
  
Everyone agreed as Sakura walked off to find off where Syaoran went. 'I wonder where Syaoran-kun went?' she thought as she walked outside onto Tomoyo's dining room balcony. "Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran turned around as he saw Sakura come out on the balcony; she looked stunning in her white dress with pink cherry blossoms embroidered on it at the bottom of it. Her hair was done in her normal hairstyle, but with pink silk cherry blossoms weaved in the white hair tie. It was obviously one of Tomoyo's wonderful creations. He smiled as he walked towards her taking her hand, and leading her back into the pool of moonlight.  
  
"Why are you out here Syaoran-kun?" Sakura questioned, a puzzled look put cutely on her face. "Its quite cold isn't it?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and turned around, taking out a small box out of his jacket pocket. Sakura looked curiously as Syaoran took out the little box. "What's that Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"I-it's for you Sakura..." he said gently. "I wanted to get you a present."  
  
"For me Syaoran-kun? You shouldn't have!" Sakura smiled as she took the small box out from his hand. She opened it carefully and gasped. "Syaoran- kun! It's beautiful!" She took out what was in the box and set it carefully in her hand. It was a long gold chain, with two cherry blossoms bound together by a heart. The charm was made with such care, it looked quite real.  
  
"Can I put it on you?" Syaoran asked, taking the necklace from her hand. Sakura nodded, and turned around. Syaoran undid the clasp and put it around her neck, letting it rest right above her neckline. "It looks great on you Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled and turned back towards Syaoran, her emerald orbs sparkling underneath the full moon. "Arigatou Syaoran-kun! It's beautiful..."  
  
All of a sudden, a light snow came tumbling down as Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly towards each other, the snow lightly lying in their hair. They closed their eyes and their lips slowly met. They're kiss was slow and sweet, as Sakura wound her arms around Syaoran's neck. After a few moments they silently broke apart, still thinking about each other.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered as tears were silently falling down her face. "Arigatou..."  
  
Syaoran smiled as he wiped away Sakura's tears. "Your welcome Sakura..." he smiled softly as he slowly kissed Sakura once again.  
  
"Kawaii..." Tomoyo whispered inside the living room, looking at the two gently kissing underneath the snow falling. Her video camera capturing every moment. "Don't Sakura-chan and Li-kun look so kawaii together?"  
  
Everyone agreed with Tomoyo as they watched the scene slowly form in front of them. Well... except for one person...  
  
"How could that gaki be... be... be kissing my sister?" an enraged voice was heard from the street, obviously quite mad about the scene that he was witnessing.  
  
"To-ya, leave them alone..." a quieter voice tried to calm down the raging brother. "It's Christmas Eve after all..."  
  
Touya gritted his teeth and muttered curses underneath his breath. "I don't care Yuki! It could be Valentines Day for all I care! But how dare he! That... that... that gaki!"  
  
Yukito just shook his head as he dragged Touya down the street, curses still being heard from the enraged brother's mouth. Various things such as 'Yuki let go of me!' or 'That GAKI!' were heard by everyone except for Sakura and Syaoran who were still on the balcony.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran broke apart once again from they're kiss. Sakura leaned into Syaoran's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shivering body protectively. "Aishiteru Sakura..."  
  
"Aishiteru... Syaoran-kun..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author Notes: Merry Christmas everyone =D I hope that you enjoyed 'A White Christmas'. I thought of this little fic because its of course... Christmas XDDDDD; I hope you have a great holiday, and enjoy every part of it with your family ^_^. Oh, and to clear up one thing... this happened after Enchanted Cards. Sakura had already admitted to Syaoran, but they were never really a 'couple' but still loved each other, and were best of friends.  
  
Anyways, I hope you guys have the most wonderful holiday season~!  
  
~Kasumi 


End file.
